Internet browsers are known which may be configured to display a portion of a data set, such as a data set relating to a HyperText Mark-up Language (HTML) document, within a display area of a display device. Only a portion of the data set may be displayed within the display area at any one time, as there may not be sufficient space within the display area to display the entire data set.
When displaying a data set, an internet browser processes the data set in order to identify and subsequently display elements of the data set that are located within the portion to be displayed; however this typically requires that the browser processes all elements in the data set, despite the fact that only a subset of the data set will be rendered.
The present invention aims to provide an improved method for displaying a selected portion of a data set within a display area of a display device.